iwakifandomcom-20200213-history
Tourist Attractions
Iwaki has many tourist attractions. Check out the following list if you're looking for something to do! Taira Hamlet * Shioyazaki Lighthouse - 日本の灯台50選の1つ - 美空ひばり遺影碑・みだれ髪歌碑・永遠のひばり像（少女時代の美空ひばり像） ** Misora Hibari Statue - Hibari no Sono * Iwaki Taira Velodrome * Flower Center * Matsugaoka Park * Numanouchi Benzaiten（賢沼寺）（大ウナギ生息池） * Akai Dake Yakushi Temple * Senshoji Temple * Ookunitama Shrine * Kokuwakura Shrine * Iino Hachimangu Shrine（社殿7棟が国の重要文化財）・飯野文庫（重要文化財「飯野家文書」を保管） * Iwaki City Art Museum * Iwaki City Historical Village * Tsurugaoka Art Museum * Shinmaiko Beach * Usuiso Bathing Area * Toyoma Bathing Area * Kattsuo Bathing Area * Natsui River Cycling Park * Nakada Tunnel * Ena Evergreen Oak Forest * Kajiro Hotspring Kunimotoya * Picture Book Museum * Toyoma Revival Street "ToyoMarché" * Tomigaura Park * Oohata Park Someiyoshi Cherry Blossoms * Ootsurugi Park * Terushima Coast * Iwaki Arts and Cultural Center "Alios" * Tangozawa Park * Kamiarakawa Park *Natsuigawa Swan Gathering Place *Iwaki Park *Taira Tanabata Festival **Iwaki Odori *Snake Museum of Contemporary Art Onahama Area * Iwaki Onahama - Everyone's Oasis ** Iwaki San Marina ** Aquamarine Park *** Aquamarine Fukushima （小名浜の海洋科学館） *** Iwaki La La Mew （市観光物産センター） *** Iwaki Day Cruise（観光遊覧船） *** Iwaki Bishoku Hotel *** Onahama Shiome Kouryuukan (Community Exchange Center) ** Iwaki Onahama Fireworks Festival * Misaki Park ** Iwaki Marine Tower ** Shiomi Observation Deck * Onahama Port * Sumiyoshi Shrine * Nagasaki Bathing Area * Helena International Horse Riding Club * Nakado Weeping Maple * Iwaki Recycle Plaza "Clean Pii no Ie" * Onahama Ocean Hotel and Golf Club Nakoso Area * Nakoso Barrier ** Nakoso Barrier Park Learning Space "Suifuuden" ** Nakoso Barrier Seki Literary History Museum ** Nakoso Barrier: 詩歌の道 (Poetry Road) * Obama Bathing Area * Nakoso Bathing Area * Kumano Shrine * Kaneyama Park ** Statue of the Orphan Brothers Jouban Area * Yumoto Onsen ** Miyuki no Yu Bath House ** Sahako no Yu Onsen * Spa Resort Hawaiians * Horse Onsen（JRA Equine Research Institute, Jouban Branch） * Horuru Coal Museum * Iwaki City Archaeological Museum * Noguchi Jou Memorial Museum * Sahako-yama Shougyouin Temple (Narita-yama) * Onsen Shrine * Konpira-san (Konpira Shrine, or Kotohira Shrine) * Kanon-yama Park *21st Century Park *Miyukiyama Someiyoshi Cherry Blossoms *Mt. Yu no Dake **Yu no Dake Panorama Line **Maruyama Park Uchigou Area * Miroku Valley Coal Mine Museum ** Miroku Valley Coal Road * Shiramizu Amidadou （National Treasure） * Kouya Hanamiyama * Revolving Platform Bon Odori Yotsukura Area * Oose Waterfall * Yotsura Bathing Area * Yotsukura Onsen * Tamayama Mineral Springs * Shiraiwa Mineral Springs * Kaihin Shizen no Ie * Yotsukura Nebuta * Niidaura Camping Grounds * Natsui River Valley Kagoba Waterfall * Natsui River Valley Nature Park * Mt. Futatsuya * Mitsumori Valley * Saiso Wetlands * Mt. Yayadou * Pacific Health Center * Ogawa Suwa Shrine Weeping Cherry Tree * Shinmaiko Heights * Michi no Eki Yotsukura Port Toono Area * Toono Auto Camp * Iritoono River Weir * Samegawa Valley ** Samegawa Fireworks Festival * Irikawa Valley * Tennogawa Toron Onsen * Entsuuji Temple * High Priest Tokuichi's Grave * Kanazawa Shouko Art Museum Ogawa Area * Kusano Shinpei Memorial Literature Museum * Kusano Shinpei's Childhood Home * Setogarou （Natsui River Valley Prefectural Nature Park) * Kodama Dam Camping Grounds Yoshima Area * Yoshima River Valley Miwa Area * Miwa Community Center * Miwa Community Market * Mt. Mizuishi Park Tabito Area * Shitokigawa River Valley Woodlands （遊歩百選） * Shikisai Hot Spring * Tabito Community Village Camping Grounds Kawamae Park * Iwaki Village Onigashiro * Kanomatagawa River Valley Hisanohama-Oohisa Area * Iwaki Sea Dragon Village Center * Iwaki Ammonite Center * Hattachi Yakushi Shrine * Hisanohama Bathing Area * Hattachi Bathing Area